Adventure's Of The Viper
by wwerko
Summary: Different situation's involving Randy Orton and others.
1. Chapter 1

"What's going on?" Randy Orton asked as he woke up in the hotel room he was sharing with his best friend John Cena.

"It's war bro." John replied sitting by the door with a squirt gun in his lap.

"What do you mean by war?" Randy asked some how knowing exatly what John was getting at.

"Hunter and Shawn are in for a rude awakening!" John stated cracking the door open a tiny bit to peer out. "The coast is clear. I think I lost them."

"Who are you talking to?" Randy said shooting straight up in his bed, staring at John as if he had ten heads.

"My second in command, duh." John said pointing to of all things Hornswoggle.

"Why the fuck is Hornswoggle in here?" Randy asked getting irritated.

"Well, you see what had happened was-" John began but was cut off by a loud noise from the hallway.

"What the fuck was that?" Hornswoggle said shaking where he stood holding his squirt gun.

"Lets go see. Come on guys." John said motioning for the other two to follow him.

"Why do I have to go?" Randy asked. "I'm not involved in this game of shear stupidity, why do I have to go with you two?"

"Because Randall!" John began. "The room is not safe... I think they bugged it!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Randy said just looking at John like he was an idiot.

"I don't kid about things like this bro! I honestly think they are out to take down our whole opporation!" John said looking scared by the situation.

"What opporation?" Randy asked. but before either could answer he just made up his mind. "Forget I asked I'm going back to sleep, I will talk to you when you become an adult again."

"But Randy this is serious." Hornswoggle began. "We need every man we can get for this war."

"IT'S NOT WAR YOU IDIOT'S! YOU ARE WEARING ARMY FATIGUES AND HOLDING SQUIRT GUNS! THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD MAKE ANYONE THINK IT'S WAR IS WHAT YOU'RE WEARING! I'M NOT GETTING INVOLVED AND I AM GOING BACK TO SLEEP!" As Randy said this the door flew open and in ran Shawn Michaels and Triple H, as well as C.M. Punk who began squirting Hornswoggle with his own squirt gun. "Oh for the love of God! Will you morrons please take this somewhere else! Some of us are actually trying to sleep in here."

Shawn looked at Hunter who just looked back at him and then they both looked at Punk who made eye contact with the two of them. "I think he's saying that just so when we leave he'll attack us from behind when we're out the door." Shawn stated in a matter of fact voice.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Randy said putting his head in his hands as the three men pointed their squirt guns at him.

"For Sparta!" Punk shouted.

"We're not in Sparta." Hunter said looking over at Punk.

"We have to make it dramatic some how."

"You could have said anything in the whole English language and yet you quote a movie about ancient greeks? How stupid are you?" Hunter said egging on Punk.

"Well excuse me for trying to bring some drama into everyone's lives!" Punk retorted.

"Will you idiots just shoot me already and get the fuck out of my room!" Randy said feeling he'd maxed out his irritation level.

"Oh yeah we forgot what we came here for!" Hunter said looking over at Randy. Then they all just shot their water at Randy and exited the room, along with John and Hornswoggle as well.

"I swear! I don't give a shit what Vince or Stephanie say to me, I am NEVER sharing another room with John again!" Randy stated to no one but himself, then he fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the backstage area of the arena they were at that week, Randy wasn't sure what to expect. He went into the locker room to see who was there already for the show and saw John talking with another friend of there's Cody Rhodes. Cody like Randy was the son of a legend of the business, so Randy got along with Cody really well. Randy got along with pretty much everyone though, backround really didn't mean much to him, but the fact that Cody was the son of 'The American Dream' Dusty Rhodes really helped their friendship since they both knew what it meant in all aspects of life becoming a wrestler.

"Hey guys." Randy said approaching the the two.

They looked at eachother then looked over and both said hi back.

"What's up with everyone today?" Randy asked, it had actually been the tenth time today that someone had an odd reaction to him before saying hi back.

"Well, word around the backstage is, Triple H wants to kick your ass." Cody said

"Why?" Randy asked curious as to why Hunter would want to considering they were actually really close with eahother. "What did I do to him?"

"Well, Hornswoggle heard a couple of the Diva's talking and apparently someone started a rumer saying that you're having an affair with Stephanie behind Hunter's back." John said looking quite skiddish about talking with Randy in the first place.

"You have to be fucking kidding me?" Randy said rubbing his eyes, and thinking about how stupid this all sounded. "Why the hell would he think I'm sleeping with his wife?"

"We don't know!" Cody said throwing his hands up in the air. "But almost everyone has heard this, and alot of people are trying to avoid talking to you out of fear that if they're caught, where exactly Hunter will be planting his sledge hammer in side of them."

"I'm scared for you bro!" John said looking scared shitless. "I mean he'll probably just brake your legs and all, but I'm not all together sure what he'll do."

"Look why don't I go talk to Hunter and clear this whole thing up, before it gets even further out of control." And with that Randy left the locker room with John and Cody following at a safe distance behind him. When they reached the destination they were looking for, which was Hunter's locker room, Randy gave a firm knock and waited for the gruff greeting to signify he could enter.

"Hey Hunter can I talk to you for a second?" Randy said cautiously entering the room.

"Yeah buddy, what's up?" Hunter said as Randy stepped in with both John and Cody behind him.

"Well I wanted to know if you heard anything going around backstage gossip wise or anything at all?" Randy began.

"Oh the shit about you and Steph?" Hunter said, with a wave of his hand. "Yeah I heard it from Ziggler. I didn't think to buy into what he was selling since he was probably just saying it to feel like he was something special. Then Punk said something about it in a conversation that I over heard between him and Bryan. Then Big Show and Henry were talking about it and a few Diva's here and there, then Miz, Truth, and Christian were all saying something. So then I got to thinking if this were true I know Steph better then she knows herself, so I talked to her about it and she said nothing has ever happened between the two of you and nothing ever will. In fact to be quite honest." He said taking a moment to take a sip of water and chuckle. "She said it was the most rediculous thing she had ever heard, especially since she's known you since you were little and playing with dolls."

"They were action figures." Randy said a little annoyed. "But why is everyone saying it?"

"Well it could be for many of different reason's." Hunter began. "You're a top guy and they could be looking to take your spot. They know that you and Steph are close and they could be trying to come up with a reason as to why you guys are so close. They could also just be saying it to see what they can get out of you. It's common knowledge that you do get worked up pretty easily."

"All true things bro." John said from behind him. "They could just be fucking with you."

"Makes perfect sence now that you mention it." Cody said pondering the idea.

"Question is who the hell started the rumer?" Randy said

"Why don't we start asking around?" Hunter said and with that they were off, in search of the culpret.

The first person they came across was Natalya who looked shocked to see them walking down the hall together. "Hey guys, how's it going?" She asked looking a little on edge.

"Judging by how your holding yourself right now Nat, I would say it's a safe bet to say you've heard the rumers" Randy said approaching the female Hart family decendant.

"Well yeah everyone has. But seeing how the two of you are getting along I guess its safe to say that Hunter hasn't broken your spine then like I've been hearing." The blond said eyeing the two of them.

"About the rumers at hand who did you hear them from?" Randy asked

"Oh I heard them from The Miz." She said pointing down the hall in the dirrection of the self proclaimed 'Awesome one'.

"Thanks Natty!" Hunter said and they were on their way to speek to The Miz.

"Hey Miz!" Randy said. "How's it going?"

"Better now that I know Hunter didn't actually run you over and hang your dead body from the flagpoll on top of WWE headquarters." Miz said staring at the two men in front of him. "Whats up?"

"Who did you first hear the rumers from?" Hunter said getting straight to the point.

"Oh those." He said with a bit of a laugh. "Santino was telling me about them."

"Thanks." They both said and were on their way to search for the master of the cobra.

"Hey Santino." Hunter said.

"What is up?" The Italian asked when the two men approached. "Why have you not beaten his ass, for sleeping with youra wife?"

"Because I didn't sleep with his wife." Randy said aggitated. "But do you know whose been saying I have?"

"I heard of it from the Leprochan." Santino said

"Great." Hunter said and they were off again. "Hornswoggle will be easy! All you have to do is dangle a box of Lucky Charms in front of him and he'll crack."

Just then they spotted the small man speeking with Cody and John. They looked at eachother then slowly crept up on the situation, and this is what they heard. "How long before they figure out what we did?" Hornswoggle was asking.

"Well right now they're questioning everyone they come across backstage, someone'll crack soon." John said looking back and forth.

"I love pranking Randy! He makes himself such an easy target because he gets so high strung from the whole thing." Cody said with a laugh.

"Sooner or later he'll learn to take a joke." John said as they all walked away.

"I'm going to fucking kill all three of those assholes!" Randy said getting extremely irritated!

"No you won't your going to help me plot our revenge!" Hunter said pulling the younger man aside. "First thing we need to do is regroup and go find Stephanie, because I know she'll want in on this. So let's get to her office quick." And with that they were off.


End file.
